tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Jahal Islands
The Jahal Islands are a group of two islands south of La Circunus’s western coast. The natives of the islands never gave them any official name. It was the human who later settled down on the northern island that started referring to them as Jahal. The Northern Island Jahal Cove Located on northern Jahal’s southwest coast, it is the main settlement. It is the town that Jacob Meed Self came to run after leaving the pirate life. The Flappy Stingray: An inn and tavern run by Harros Pibbs and Mary Pibbs. Despite Meed’s distaste for it, the Flappy Stingray features a gambling table run by Harros. The Collective: A temple run by Father Dorn. It features statues and altars for almost every god for the people of Jahal Cove to gather and worship as they please. The Rest Easy Caster: This is the only magic shop within Jahal Cove. It is owned and operated by Mr. Rattles. The General Store: Formerly run by Abigail with assistance from her adopted son, Timothy. Black Street: A part of town frequented by the followers of Deimos where the Thieves' Guild is located. It can be accessed by successfully navigating a maze or through the basement of the bank by asking the teller for 'spare change'. It is mainly populated by ratfolk, who also man the defensive batteries that are embedded in Jahal Cove's cliffs. Piranha Bog A dense swampland filled with carnivorous creatures located further inland of the northern island. Living up to its namesake, piranha inhabit the area along with the blood-sucking stirges. The Bog is also known to have mischievous will-o’-wisps within its woods. It also houses the native lizardfolk. Lizardfolk town: The home village of Onslow Green and Old Young Cletus. It is home to only lizardfolk, who spend their days hunting and fishing. Yeldin Cave: An ancient cave that was once the hideout for the pirate Yeldin. It has numerous secrets and false walls within it. While exploring the cave, Wake, Eloy, and Ezra discovered mimics once belonging to Yeldin’s crew. The Fine Day Boardwalk Company A traveling entertainment troupe that settled on an old volcano on the northern island. While there are many Boardwalks set up all over the place, the one on Jahal is run by Mr. Thoroughday. However, the company is owned by the pirate lord Lot Nyeth. The staff of the Boardwalk is largely made up of tabaxi and goblins. While the boardwalk features many games and booths, its biggest attraction is the fighting arena. Nedra was the reigning champion of the arena for some time before Wake and company showed up. Beneath the arena is a long abandoned Yuan-Ti temple. Within the temple there stood a massive jade statue of the Collective One. At the base of the statue is an orb filled with lava that contained the heart of the Collective One before it was stolen. 'The Southern Island' The southern Jahal Island is largely unknown and has no human settlements on it. It is mainly dense jungle, and the layout of the trees changes consistently. The southern island is home to the Yuan-Ti’s cult, the Green Ones, and a gnoll tribe, the Talon Striders. Deep inland of the southern island stands a dormant volcano. Inside it’s igneous tunnels lie a long dead mind flayer nest. This is where Viktor found himself after bargaining with Yawrugrik. Category:Locations